


春风一度（庭审背景，ABO）

by lastrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrosa/pseuds/lastrosa
Summary: 时间在神兽1之前的春风一度A！GG X O！AD，不喜请点X





	春风一度（庭审背景，ABO）

时值1925年初春。  
阿不思代替迪佩特校长参加了国际巫师魔法联合会一年一度的会议，他知道日渐老迈的迪佩特想要把他在巫师间的声望和政治势力都留给自己，但阿不思并不那么想接受。  
二十多年前的那个夏天的噩梦仍然笼罩着他。  
会议结束后，热情的法国东道主极力挽留他们参加宴会。阿不思则被德国巫师入侵奥地利的消息拖住了离开的脚步——他听到了一个熟悉的名字。

到了宴会时，欧洲数国魔法部已经达成了初步的合作意向，预备联手派出傲罗追捕格林德沃。  
阿不思默默估算了下那些被提到名字的英国傲罗的战斗力，心情复杂的发现这些人全是自己的学生，而且——如果被追捕的对象是自己，那他完全有把握全身而退，更不要说格林德沃了。  
“你看起来仿佛对他们的计划不大赞同。”他听见一个声音说。  
阿不思挑了挑眉，这个男人衣着考究，两鬓有些斑白，但他并不认识对方。  
“珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，来自美国魔法国会。”  
“阿不思·邓布利多，英国霍格沃茨魔法学校的教授。”阿不思犹豫了下，和对方握了握手，他确定对方是个Alpha。  
“我知道你，”对方取过侍者托盘上的两杯酒，“我有个朋友在英国，他很推崇你。”  
“是吗？我不过是一个半辈子都呆在学校里的教授罢了。”阿不思拒绝了他递过来的酒杯，转而端起一小盘蛋糕。  
“普通教授可不会对追捕格林德沃的计划有兴趣。”格雷夫斯意味深长地说，“你对他有了解？”  
阿不思闻言打量了他一会儿，格雷夫斯是个不折不扣的Alpha，但Alpha那种令人厌恶的、充满支配欲的自大和狂傲在他身上几乎没有什么体现，问题是，他是否可能已经是格林德沃的同党？他是被那个人派来试探自己的吗？  
“不可否认的是格林德沃的口号极具煽动性，我敢打赌私下赞同他的理念的人绝不在少数。”阿不思说。  
现在轮到格雷夫斯用那种令人不适的目光来审视他了：“那你的观点呢？”  
“我？我会回去加强霍格沃茨的防御，十几岁的学生最容易被煽动了。”阿不思突然没了吃蛋糕的兴致，他想结束这段对话了。  
“那也许是因为你们的魔法部有问题。”格雷夫斯说，“魔法部没有制定正确的法律，学生就受不到正确的教育。”  
“你所指的正确的法律是什么？拉帕波特法吗？”阿不思讥讽地说，“恕我直言，恐惧来源于无知。你们堵上了所有和麻瓜往来的渠道，一旦事态发生变化，你们将毫无应对的方法。”  
“喔，请相信我并无敌意。”格雷夫斯举起双手向他投降，“这样的说法就有些过分了。”  
阿不思闭了闭眼睛，他意识到自己有些失态了，也许是格林德沃的消息使他心烦意乱的缘故。  
“让我们换个愉快的话题吧，我能有这个荣幸邀请你跳一支舞吗？”格雷夫斯伸出了手。

然而此刻，一位站在角落里的先生，他深深地被他们的交谈刺痛了。  
倘使现在突发奇迹，出现一个好事之徒，疯子般的在宴会厅里到处发射显形咒，人们很快会惊恐地发现，这个不起眼的黑发男人正是他们口中谈论的格林德沃。但奇迹没有发生，格林德沃就这样大摇大摆地混入了世界上一群最有权利的巫师之中，堂而皇之地获取那些有关如何对付他的秘密计划。  
然后，他目击了自己最初的追随者和爱人，可恶的阿不思·邓布利多，他唯一曾经想要标记过的Omega，和另一个Alpha相谈甚欢！  
而接下来邓布利多和那个Alpha步入舞池的举动就更加让他怒火中烧——这也许是Alpha的本能，也许是格林德沃天生的占有欲作祟——他完全无法容忍阿不思现在的举动。  
但在这里暴露身份显然是不智的，格林德沃勉强耐着性子等到这一支舞结束，他服用了魔药来掩盖自己的信息素，但阿不思多半会认出他，他只有一次机会。

阿不思其实并不喜欢和人跳舞。  
在那个夏天之后，他几乎排斥和任何人有亲密的、超出一般友人以上的身体接触，他得到的教训已经够惨痛了。但作为一个Beta来说，拒绝一个Alpha的邀舞也未免有些突兀，和格雷夫斯跳舞的时候他一直隐隐有些后悔。  
这支舞结束的时候，这位善于察言观色的安全部长已经捕捉到了阿不思的勉强，他礼貌地向阿不思告别，去往舞池边的酒桌了。  
阿不思微微感到遗憾，但很快他就没有机会了，因为他一转身，右手就被牢牢握住，强横的Alpha信息素控制了他。

阿不思在瞬间的恍惚之后迅速恢复了理智，他的手指已经触及了魔杖。  
格林德沃紧紧揽着他的腰，凑近了他的脖子：“我知道你有能力挣脱出去，但你确定要在这儿和我打起来吗？”  
阿不思的脸色变了，信息素对他的影响立竿见影，他的双腿有些发软，更要命的是，他觉得股间有了些湿意。

在这之后的一支曲子里，格雷夫斯先生专注于品尝法国人提供的美酒。舞曲接近末尾的时候，他不经意地向舞池里看了一眼，略带惊讶地发现刚刚还拒人于千里之外的邓布利多现在几乎完全软在了另一个人身上，那位幸运的先生把邓布利多架出了舞池，消失在宴会厅的边门里。  
他也没像传闻中那么不解风情嘛，格雷夫斯想道。

阿不思浑身发热，他知道抑制剂已经失效了，格林德沃拽着他跌跌撞撞地爬上二楼，把他按在走廊的墙上。  
他残存的理智顽强地抵抗着，试图推拒格林德沃，然而Alpha凑在他的颈侧闻了闻，略微温热的触觉在那块肌肤上一触而走。  
阿不思猛然打了个抖，他张开嘴想要呼救，却被格林德沃用吻堵住了嘴。这个充满掠夺意味的吻毫无温情，阿不思的舌尖被又吸又舔，几乎要被吮破了皮，他太久没有尝过情欲的滋味了，很快就硬了起来。  
“你想呼救？”格林德沃中止这个吻的时候阿不思差点晕过去，“没关系，尽情叫吧，很快整个欧洲和新大陆都会知道阿不思·邓布利多是个隐瞒了自己性别的伪君子。”  
“你、你是个混蛋。”阿不思喘息着说。  
“你该闻闻自己身上的信息素。再想想下面有多少Alpha，我亲爱的阿不思，我看你和那个美国人相处得挺愉快的，他知道你是个Omega吗？”  
阿不思盯了他一眼，默不做声地动了动手指，走廊尽头的花瓶飞过来砸向格林德沃，又被格林德沃一挥手丢了回去还用了个恢复如初。  
听到动静的另一个人赶过来查看情况，正看到这么一对爱情鸟儿的激情拥吻，空气中浓重的信息素意味着什么再明显不过了，这位不幸撞破奸情的Beta先生没有多在意，只是嘀咕道：“要搞也别在走廊里搞。”

“你这儿都湿透了。”  
这个吻结束的时候格林德沃的手指已经探进了阿不思的长袍下摆，裤子被解开，格林德沃的手指在他腿间逡巡。挣扎间格林德沃束缚住了他的双手，拖着半瘫软的阿不思进了一间空的卧室。阿不思的腿打着哆嗦，他的咒语念到一半，被格林德沃拽倒在腿上，立刻被扒下了裤子。  
巴掌接二连三的落下，阿不思的臀肉被打得火辣辣的疼，但身体的变化更让他无地自容。  
他痛恨Omega这该死的体质。  
“你这是区别对待。”格林德沃的手指揉着他的穴口，“你和那个美国佬才刚认识，就和他跳了一支舞，而现在你竟然不肯和你的老情人享受一场愉快的性爱？”  
“我不认为这样你单方面强迫的行为存在任何一点让人愉快的因素。”阿不思强忍着身体的变化，目光扫过室内的摆设，盘算着脱身的办法。  
“你的身体可不是这么说的。”格林德沃探进一根指节，“这么久竟然没人发现你是个Omega？英国人都是瞎子吗？”  
“不是谁都跟你一样……”阿不思话说到一半漏出一声变调的呻吟，格林德沃的手指在他的体内不安分地作着乱，这对他来说有些太超过了。  
格林德沃立刻就硬了，伏在他腿上的这具身体有着柔嫩湿润的内里，它紧张地绞着自己的手指，触感美妙得让人回忆起二十多年前的某个夏天。  
“放松些。”格林德沃慢吞吞地说，他摸索了一会儿，找到了某个令人发狂的点，不轻不重地揉了起来，“我们可以各退一步，我保证不对你不利，你也不要攻击我，让我们一起度过一个愉快的夜晚？”  
然而阿不思已经听不进去了，他剧烈地颤抖起来，腰臀不自觉地扭动着迎合格林德沃的爱抚，他眼眶发热，为这样的自己感到羞耻。  
格林德沃感到了微妙的满足，他的另一只手顺着阿不思的脊背一路向上，按在阿不思颈后的某个位置上，像是乐手演奏他心爱的乐器。而阿不思，他被源源不断的快感折磨得眼前发花，高潮来临的时候他哭着咬住了格林德沃的长袍一角，身下流出的情液淋了格林德沃一手。  
格林德沃把他架到床上，湿润的手指摩擦着阿不思的嘴唇：“张开嘴。”  
阿不思没有回应，他终于摸到了自己的魔杖，然而指尖却无力发出任何一个咒语。  
格林德沃按住阿不思握着魔杖的手，抬起他的一条腿，慢慢地插入了他的小穴。高潮后的小穴湿润柔软，顺从地接纳了他，格林德沃发出一声满足的叹息。  
阿不思发着抖，他的本能驱使着他向格林德沃臣服，但他从来不甘心屈服于这该死的本能。  
“想叫人吗？”格林德沃慢条斯理地抽送着，他仍然握着阿不思的手，咒语的光芒在杖尖微弱地闪现着，“我帮你怎么样？让各国巫师把我们抓个现行，恶名远播的格林德沃强暴了无辜的邓布利多教授。我愿意亲自在法庭上为自己辩护，阐述我对你的爱慕，亲爱的。”  
阿不思闭上了眼睛，他松开了魔杖。  
“这才对。”格林德沃满意地说，他舔着阿不思微湿的眼角，狠狠抽送起来。  
这和他们那个夏天曾有过的情事一点都不一样，阿不思在情欲的浪潮中迷乱地想道，他早就知道格林德沃是这样的人，可他选择了视而不见——现在终于到他付出代价的时候了。  
格林德沃盯着阿不思脸颊上的泪水，下身被阿不思的小穴死死绞着，几乎兴奋地不能自已。他们错过的时间太久了，他当年为什么会抛下阿不思一个人离开呢？  
阿不思隐忍地偏着头，露出颈后的皮肤，那下面埋藏着Omega的腺体。格林德沃别有用心地凑了上去，轻轻舔着那里。阿不思立刻警觉起来，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪视着他，威慑性地警告着他。  
这套拿去吓你那群青春期的学生还差不多，格林德沃的心被这个眼神挠得痒痒的，他得寸进尺地用那片肌肤磨起了牙：“我带你走，怎么样？你属于我，我也属于你，你早该明白的。”  
“然后某一天的半夜，你睡着了，我把你抓起来送交了国际巫师联合会？”阿不思冷冷地反问他。  
“啧啧，”格林德沃摇着头，“亲爱的，你连威胁人都不会。一般人这个时候会说，趁着我睡着直接给我一个阿瓦达，你却只会想到无能的巫师联合会，难道你以为他们能关得住我？”  
但格林德沃没有再进一步，转而把阿不思的腿架到肩上开始操他。阿不思不适地发着抖，十六岁的格林德沃还没有分化成Alpha，阿不思也没有更多的经验，他恐慌地颤栗着，小穴一阵阵抽搐，分泌出的情液把他们的结合处弄得湿淋淋的，甚至打湿了床单。  
“真敏感，没什么经验？”格林德沃被他夹得舒服极了，但妒意仍然在他心中发酵，“我看你和那个美国佬在一块很高兴的样子，如果我今天不在，是不是现在操着你的就是另外一个人了？”  
阿不思难受地喘息着，他忍不住反唇相讥：“不是每个人都和你一样整天都想着发情，但要是我觉得合适，为什么不能交往一下呢？二十五年过去了，难道你还指望我对你念念不忘？”  
格林德沃被激怒了，他威胁性地扼住了阿不思的脖子，大拇指在他的颈后轻轻摩挲着：“你大可以试试看，我发誓我会专门为你们建造一座监狱，然后当着他的面把你操到高潮，你会哭着求我标记你，怀上我的孩子。”  
阿不思，如果他现在神志清醒，毫无疑问他会立刻和格林德沃决斗，但现在格林德沃正狠狠顶弄着他的敏感点，而扼住他脖子的手则带来了某种濒死的快感和幻觉。他痛斥着格林德沃的残忍和无耻，双腿却颤抖着夹紧了格林德沃的腰，达到了高潮。  
阿不思的手无意识地紧紧攥着他的魔杖，昏沉的神智却让他发不出任何一道咒语。格林德沃享受着久违的温暖，愉快地释放了自己后搂着阿不思躺了下来，语气暧昧地说：“非发情期Omega也有几率怀孕，看看我的运气怎么样？”  
阿不思发出几声模糊的呓语，疲惫不堪地靠在他的怀里。占有欲在格林德沃的心中蠢蠢欲动，他想把这样的阿不思带走，收藏起来。他的手指有意无意地抚摸着阿不思颈后的腺体，他仍在觊觎那里。  
“跟我走吧。”格林德沃用上他最具诱惑力的语气，“我一直等着你和我一起实现我们的梦想。”  
阿不思无法克制地发起抖来，他的本能意图让他屈服，精神却前所未有地清醒过来——这就是格林德沃，在他眼里这世上所有的一切都该围着他转，他从不反省。  
格林德沃在阿不思的眼睛里看到了回答，脸色变得有些难看，也许这可恶的Alpha终于意识到自己说错了话。  
“你走吧。”阿不思恹恹地说，“我累了，想清理一下。”  
格林德沃没有动，手仍然有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背。阿不思立刻明白了他的意思，脸都发白了。  
格林德沃仍然没有离开他的身体，他把阿不思的一条腿架到自己腰上，揉捏着他的臀肉。阿不思无力地用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，另一只手握着魔杖却发不出任何咒语。  
“你不让我标记，又不肯跟我走，那总要让我再做一次吧？”格林德沃吻着他发红的鼻尖和眼角，“我的运气一向很不错，说不定你会怀上我的孩子呢？”  
阿不思的嘴唇颤动着，他想斥责格林德沃这是异想天开，他已经得到足够的教训了，难道你还以为我会跌进同一条河流里吗！  
然而格林德沃没有给他说话的机会，交合处发出的水声几乎让阿不思无地自容。格林德沃缓慢地抽送着，不间断落下的吻让阿不思逐渐放松下来。  
阿不思很快又动情了，他下意识地抬了抬腰顺从格林德沃，这细微的改变极大地鼓舞了Alpha，他再次试图引诱阿不思。  
“你不跟我走也可以，难道你的身体没有需求？我们可以定期见面，我保证不在违背你意志的前提下标记你。”  
阿不思扯了下嘴角，也许是苦笑，也许是冷笑。他在格林德沃又一次抽送时深吸了口气：“我应付的来。”  
格林德沃闻言狠狠顶弄了下，咬牙切齿地凑在他耳边说：“怎么应付？靠抑制剂？你属于我，谁允许你这么干的？！”  
阿不思抽噎了一声，他有些怨恨，诅咒的字眼在他的喉咙间打了个转，又被他吞了回去。  
他们在沉默中继续交合着，格林德沃死死盯着阿不思隐忍的神色，捏着他的下巴吻了下去。唇舌热烈的交缠让阿不思缺氧，他差点被吻晕过去。格林德沃狠狠抽送着，而可怜的Omega因为本能而发抖，他挂着格林德沃的脖子上无助地哭叫着，腿紧紧地缠着Alpha的腰。仿佛又回到了那个夏天，他们在戈德里克山谷人迹罕至的地方缠作一团，密不可分。  
格林德沃的手指摩挲着阿不思的腺体，舌头舔着他的颈动脉。现在阿不思的生命和未来被他完全掌控了，而阿不思对此无法抗拒，他战栗着，他痛恨这该死的Omega本能。  
阿不思低声哭了，眼泪流了一脸，他的身体屈服在格林德沃怀里。  
格林德沃也并不好过，他死死压抑着标记阿不思的欲望，然而——他忽然觉得暂时放过阿不思也不错，胜利的果实未来会更加甘美，总有一天他会彻底得到阿不思——他对此从不怀疑。  
高潮来临前格林德沃又凑在阿不思的颈边嗅了嗅他的信息素，近在咫尺的离别让他遗憾。他舔着阿不思的耳廓，声音像是引诱人类堕落的魔鬼：“总有一天你会求我标记你，因为你天生就属于我，我是你的命运，阿尔。”  
阿不思已经到了欲望的临界点，他的大脑一片轰鸣，根本听不清格林德沃说了什么，只是用力夹紧了格林德沃的欲望。  
“你看，你也是这样想的。”格林德沃总结道，他撞进了阿不思的深处，满足地射了出来。

格林德沃在这天深夜离去，等阿不思第二天早上醒来时，床的另外半边是冷冰冰的。  
阿不思说不清自己是什么心情，下床的时候他的腿都在打颤，他艰难地在浴室里独自完成了清洗。随后他下楼和宴会的主办人告别，他完美地掩盖了自己的变化，没有人知道昨晚发生了什么。  
回到学校之后阿不思向迪佩特校长汇报了这次会议，以及笼罩在欧洲大陆上的新的威胁。当他离开时，迪佩特叫住了他。  
见多识广的老校长欲言又止地看着他，又挥挥手让他离开了。  
阿不思知道迪佩特想说什么，由于昨晚的情事，他被格林德沃短暂地标记了，信息素的变化很难掩盖。还好这是周末，他还有时间来制造更周密的伪装——而时间终将掩盖一切。  
他不知道的是，他的发情期已经被格林德沃的标记扰乱了，抑制剂无法拯救他。接下来的几个月，都会是艰难的日子。

【春风一度·END】

春风一度小剧场：

三个月后的AD收到了一个包裹，打开之后发现是一幅被缩小了的油画。  
——上面是一个大着肚子的他。  
署名是GG。  
AD：………………


End file.
